encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zentrum für jüdisch-christliche Verständigung und Zusammenarbeit
---- |founder = Rabbi Dr. Shlomo Riskin |location = Efrat, Israel |services = Jewish-Christian relations & Bible study center |motto = "Come now, let us reason together, says the Lord" ~Isaiah 1:18 |parent_organization = Ohr Torah Stone |website = |key_people = Rabbi Dr. Shlomo Riskin (Chancellor & Founder) David Nekrutman (Executive Director) Rabbi Eugene Korn, PhD. (North American Director) Limor Riskin (Director of Operations) }} The Center for Jewish-Christian Understanding and Cooperation (CJCUC) is a center where Christians who tour Israel can study the Hebrew Bible with Orthodox rabbis and learn about the Hebraic roots of Christianity. The center was established in 2008 by Rabbi Dr. Shlomo Riskin and is located in Efrat, Israel. Its mission is rooted in Isaiah 1:18: “Come now, let us reason together, says the Lord”. Mission Since its establishment in 2008, CJCUC has nurtured positive communication between two faith communities using Bible text study as the medium to accomplish the goal. The Center highlights the theological and historical significance of the Land of Israel and how the core Judeo-Christian values of sanctity of human life, peace and human dignity can impact 21st century culture and conflict.CJCUC Statement on a Jewish Understanding of Christians and Christianity - Council of Centers on Jewish-Christian Relations - May 24, 2011 CJCUC hosts Christian groups, from all over the world, for all-day seminars, which include tours of biblical sites such as nearby Jerusalem, the Path of the Patriarchs and the Herodian wells. Among the subjects that the seminar series includes are Jewish-Christian Relations; the Theology of Biblical Holidays; Covenant & Mission; The Ten Commandments; Satan, Evil & Free Will; Judaism and the Ministry of Jesus; and Human Life Created in the Image of God. The center runs educational seminars for students and faculty of Catholic and Protestant seminaries in the United States, Canada and Europe. It has appointed North American and European directors to coordinate relations with religious leaders on these continents. CJCUC created a Theological Think Tank, the Institute for Theological Inquiry (ITI),Rabbi Riskin Breaks Theological Ground in Jerusalem - Jewish Israel - February 13, 2011 headed by Rabbi Eugene Korn and Dr. Robert Jenson of the Witherspoon Institute, which consists of international scholars and theologians whose tasks are to clarify areas of Jewish and Christian theological agreement and disagreement''CJCUC Announces the Publication of Covenant & Hope'' - Standard Newswire - August 10, 2012, as well as identify areas of fruitful cooperation. The topics focus on past and present Jewish-Christian Relations, Covenant, Salvation, Biblical Hermeneutics, Religion and Violence, Ethical Monotheism and Messianism. CJCUC has received funds from Israel's Hertog family, Paul Singer Foundation, Zion's Gate International''Oklahoma Legislatures Receive Key to the City of Efrat'' - breakingchristiannews.com - Oct 23, 2013 Foundation, Ministry of Justice and John Hagee Ministries to help accomplish its mission. Accomplishments CJCUC accomplishments include taking Latin American Priests and rabbis to learn the fundamentals of Jewish-Catholic relations in the backdrop of the Holy Land.WJC co-sponsors Israel trip of Latin American priests - worldjewishcongress.org - March 1, 2013 It created the first food voucher program to help financially disadvantaged Christian Arabs living in the Land. CJCUC has partnered with CUFI to bring over 150 Evangelical pastors from the U.S. to learn the fundamentals of Jewish-Christian relations.Jews and Christian Evangelicals work to improve communication - Deseret News - June 28, 2012 In January of 2012, CJCUC received the honorary title of Goodwill Ambassador for Jewish-Christian Relations from Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu. It has facilitated and sponsored a Yale University student group consisting of Orthodox Jewish and Evangelical Christians to learn the fundamentals of Jewish-Christian relations.HHCC Makes Statement on Christian-Jewish Relations - hebraiccenter.org - May 23, 2011 CJCUC is on the official body between the Vatican and the Jewish people via IJCIC''CJCUC Joins IJCIR As Partner'' - Christian Newswire - March 29, 2011. In June 2013, CJCUC's North American Director, Rabbi Eugene Korn along with other members of the organized Jewish establishment, met with Pope Francis.Jewish Delegation Officially Meets with Pope Francis - CJCUC Website - June 28, 2013 CJCUC's Executive Director, David Nekrutman, is the first Orthodox Jewish student to be accepted into ORU's Theology program. He was the first Orthodox Jew to speak at Church Of God In Christ (COGIC) conference''2013 Pastors & Elders Conference Information Page'' - cogicicas.org and discuss the importance of visiting Israel. In April of 2012, he was the main speaker at CUFI's first international event''A Night to Honor Israel in Nairobi, Kenya'' - April 19, 2012 in Nairobi where over 1,500 Africans attended to support Israel. References * The Center for Jewish-Christian Understanding and Cooperation (CJCUC) - Official Website * CJCUC Press & Media Archive * Coalition issues Jewish-Christian statement of understanding - Oregon Faith Report - May 29, 2011 * CJCUC Introduction (PDF) - seperationtruth.com * A Breakthrough in Jewish-Catholic Relations - Christian Newswire - March 01, 2012 Footnotes